


Love your shades

by AkaharaRinko



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Summary: 狂剑水仙warning：疼痛性爱、强暴、流血表现、精神虐待、言语虐待总之就是没有爱，狂兰为了摧毁剑兰而搞的一场狂兰病娇ooc





	Love your shades

兰斯洛特在睡梦中醒来的时候，窗帘还没有拉开，从缝隙中也看不见外面的亮光。  
我醒的太早了吗？他想，起身去卡米洛郊外的森林走走也好。  
然后他欲起身，却发现四肢无力根本动不了——不是，是有什么力量将他压在了床上。  
“你醒了。”一个熟悉的声音响起，竟然和自己的声音相差无二，兰斯洛特警觉起来。  
“你是谁？”兰斯洛特问，眼睛在还未适应的环境里寻找声音的来源。  
“呵……”那人嗤笑一声，接着什么重物压到了兰斯洛特的身上，让他的胸口被压迫得喘不过气来。  
“我是谁？”那人重复了一遍这个问句，“我是你啊，亲爱的兰斯洛特。”  
“不……不可能！”兰斯洛特不可置信地看着面前这双深色的眼睛，以及垂下来的长发，那人苍白的脸孔他在湖面的倒影中看见过无数次。  
“我知道你不会相信……”那黑影低下头亲吻他的脸颊，“但是我现在的痛苦，全部来自你。”  
长发的男人在兰斯洛特的耳鬓处厮磨，他紫色的长发凌乱地垂在兰斯洛特的脸上，他吐息在他的耳边：“王的失败，都是因为你，兰斯洛特。”  
兰斯洛特一怔，他不可置信地反驳：“不得狂言，我对王的忠心怎么可能让……不，卡米洛是永远不会衰败的天佑之城。”  
“哈哈哈……”男人狂笑起来，“可怜的兰斯洛特、无知的兰斯洛特！”  
“我的目的就是摧毁你——”他邪恶地说，“这样我就不必忍受疯狂带来的痛苦了！”  
兰斯洛特挣扎着，男人身上有一种神秘的香味，他本能地讨厌这个味道。  
如同咒影的那人用唇舌挑逗着兰斯洛特，他在他的耳廓处轻咬，在脖颈处留下充血的痕迹，在亚麻衬衫下留下齿印。他极尽所能地爱抚身下这个颤抖的身体，他很清楚，舌尖舔过肚脐的时候会兴奋，亲吻腰侧的时候会兴奋。他一点一点地往下移，用手扶起疲软的器官，湿热的口腔将它含住，缓慢地吞吐。  
“呃……”兰斯洛特额头出了汗，他瞪着身下的人，“你……放开！”  
长发男人没有听他的，用冰冷的手将他的腿根扳得更开，啃咬着大腿内侧的肌肤，吮出一个个红痕。手掌就着刚才留下的唾液粗暴地为他手淫，黏腻的水声在空荡荡的房间里就像一支锐利的箭穿透了兰斯洛特的耳膜。他因为清晨的微寒而颤抖，因为未知的恐惧而颤抖——他应该是不惧怕任何人的，一个优秀的骑士不应该惧怕任何人，但是如果这人正是他本人呢？  
“亲爱的兰斯洛特，你可不能这么无趣。”男人将他丢在床上，在床头柜上拿来一瓶酒，“我给你准备了礼物，你会喜欢的。”  
“不，远离我。”兰斯洛特说。  
“你身不由己，卿。”长发的兰斯洛特拔开软木塞，将瓶口抵在兰斯洛特的嘴边，“享用美酒吧。”  
兰斯洛特抿着嘴，他眉头紧皱怒视那个施虐者。  
“哼……”男人冷笑，用手指撬开了齿列，含了一口酒喂进去。  
兰斯洛特明知道那人肯定在酒里下了药，推拒着还是咽下不少。那液体仿佛在他体内点着了火，从咽喉到胸腔，到四肢百骸，无名燥热折磨着他，身体因为热度而敏感，他本能地索求更凉的那人的肌肤，心里却无比抗拒。  
“兰斯洛特卿，有什么能为您效劳呢？”男人狂妄的声音在他耳边响起，炽热的亲吻落在裸露的肌肤上，“真热啊，卿，请允许我为您分担。”  
兰斯洛特意欲出声的嘴唇被咬住、舔舐，直到通红又泛着水光。  
“兰斯洛特，”长发男人呼喊他的名字，“你痛苦吗？  
“痛苦吧，兰斯洛特；绝望吧，兰斯洛特！这是你亲手缔造的痛苦，你亲自犯下的罪孽。”  
兰斯洛特挣扎着，他正被眼前的自己强暴。发热的身体毫无情欲，却被挑逗得有了反应，他懊悔自己的不律，懊悔自己被迫犯下的罪。  
他祈求神的宽恕，可是被男人嘲笑了。  
“兰斯洛特，神不会降福于你，你唯一可以乞求的对象是我。  
“请求我，让你好过一点。”  
他俨然是主导的一方，但是兰斯洛特不会放弃身为骑士的尊严。他嘶吼着，如一匹被困的雄狮，宁愿死去也不低下高傲的头颅，身下撕裂般地疼痛，血液、肠液、其他不知名的液体混在一起，将股间弄得一团糟。  
长发男人的两只手指在兰斯洛特后穴抽插，唇舌舔舐着昂扬的性器，深紫的眼眸中流露出嘲讽和戏谑。兰斯洛特的呻吟声更加刺激了他的施虐欲，他想要看着兰斯洛特陷于堕落，陷于自责的深渊。  
他拉着兰斯洛特的手摸向自己的性器，强迫着他为自己手淫，然后舒畅地呻吟着：“兰斯洛特，你的手，多么美妙。”  
兰斯洛特的手被他紧紧拽着，青筋尽起。“你这恶魔！”他咒骂。  
“兰斯洛特！”长发男人狠狠说道，“别以为你和你的同伴们虚伪的清高能维持到什么时候。”  
而后，他顶入了兰斯洛特的身体，全然不顾被撑开的伤口、兰斯洛特因为剧痛而僵直的大腿。内里的温热和紧致让他忍不住粗暴地抽动起来，在这场性交中只有他获得了快感，而兰斯洛特没有。他断断续续说着一些淫词秽语，他意在羞辱兰斯洛特——被自己羞辱的话，能不能把他更彻底地毁掉呢？  
他抬起兰斯洛特的双腿，抬起他的腰臀，在他的穴道里抽插。兰斯洛特被这个体位弄得很不舒服，全身只靠肩颈支撑，充血和呼吸困难模糊了他的感官，身下的痛楚仿佛也被麻木。  
“兰斯洛特，舒服吗？”长发的那人亲吻他的胫骨，“它咬着我……”  
兰斯洛特羞愧得咬紧了唇，泪水止不住溢出眼眶。  
“不、别这样。”长发男人突然俯下身来，用拇指抹去兰斯洛特的泪水，“只要你看着我，卿，只要你的眼中只有我一个，你就不会遭受厄运。”  
“相信我，”他这么说着，腰胯的动作一点没有放轻，“我爱你，兰斯洛特卿。”  
然而兰斯洛特如何去相信一个正在强暴他的人？  
长发的兰斯洛特不再说话，他低着头在兰斯洛特的身体里律动着，不断亲吻那双快要被他折断的腿——它们抖得像落叶。  
“啊……兰斯洛特……”男人喊着他的名字，一只手抚上他软下的器官，“看着我，兰斯洛特。”  
兰斯洛特闭了眼，阴茎在强烈的刺激下还是再度硬了起来，他痛恨自己这具凡人的身躯。  
长发的男人将那处抽插得几乎感觉不到疼痛，一轮快速的进攻之下，他扣着兰斯洛特的腰将精液射在了他的体内。  
“哈啊……你的身体真美妙……”他这样说道，带着事后的疲倦气息，“忍得很辛苦吗？”  
兰斯洛特并没有理会他，穴里还插着那人的物件，体内的粘稠物让他反胃。  
男人抽出他的性器，为兰斯洛特手淫，高潮的时候兰斯洛特像缺水的鱼一样抖动，白浊洒到了脸上。男人立刻以唇舌将这些痕迹抹去，从深紫色的剑眉和纤长的睫毛，到高挺的鼻梁和两片薄唇，他虔诚的湿吻印下。  
兰斯洛特身为骑士的尊严或许在这场强奸中被折辱了，他颓废得如同仓库里暗淡无色的盔甲。  
“我爱你，兰斯洛特卿。”那长发的鬼魅说道，并且亲吻了他的心脏。


End file.
